The Morgenstern Princess
by HylianShadowhunter
Summary: That had been Valentine's biggest regret, injecting his daughter with angel's blood when she was only a baby. For had he known she would become the key into destroying him and his demon prince, he would have killed her long ago. Not sure if I want to make this into a story yet. Hope you enjoy! HylianShadowhunter (Formerly known as DauntlessKitty)
1. Chapter 1

_**So, I had a dream the other night and this is the result of that crazy awesome dream. Of course I left out the really weird part about Alec and Magnus riding a glittery blue unicorn. It was just way to weird. Anyways, I wanted to post this and see what you guys thought before I actually decided to continue this as a story. So I hope you guys enjoy! P.S.-I seriously don't own the Mortal Instruments , Cassandra Clare does. -Cries uncontrollably-**_

 _The Morgenstern princess. She was an enigma of the Morgenstern kingdom. Many people assumed that she was going to be another copy of the cruel, violent King Valentine like her older brother, Jonathan was. Valentine was known for his hatred for Downworlders and fondness of demons and summoning them for his army, a trait, it seemed, that had been passed on to his son that had Lilith's blood in his veins. However, Clarissa Morgenstern was the complete opposite of the two. She was known to help sneak Downworlders out of the kingdom, willing to bear the punishment her father would give her for her actions. She was gifted with the angel Ithuriel's blood running in her veins, resulting in the power to create runes that were as old as the angels themselves. That had been Valentine's biggest regret, injecting his daughter with angel's blood when she was only a baby. For had he known she would become the key into destroying him and his demon prince, he would have killed her long ago._

 _Black for hunting through the night_

 _For Death and Mourning, the colors white_

 _Gold for a Bride in her wedding gown_

 _And red to call the enchantment down_

She recited the nursery rhyme her mother had taught her when she was six in her mind as she drove her Seraph blade through the demon, ichor splashing onto her fighting gear. It kept her focused as she tried to stay sane in the carnage and chaos around her. She could barely hear herself over the roar of the battlefield.

 _White silk for when our bodies burn_

 _Blue banners for when the Lost return_

 _Flame for the birth of a Nephillim_

 _And to wash away our sins_

Her father would have her head if he got a hold of her. She was supposed to be fighting alongside his demon and Endarkened Nephillim, not helping the Herondale King's soldiers. He still believed that she was a naïve little girl that he could force to do his bidding. He still believed her to be weak.

 _Gray for the knowledge best untold_

 _Bone for those who don't grow old_

 _Saffron Lights for the Victory march_

 _Green will mend our Broken hearts_

Her silver whip wrapped around a demon's neck, severing it off its body with a quick tug, saving one of Herondale's men from its deadly claws. The young woman spun quickly, seraph blade flashing in the moon light as it made its way through an Endarkened Nephillim's chest. The blood that stained the blade was as black as a demon's. She shuddered at what her father and brother had done.

 _Silver for the Demon Towers_

 _And Bronze to summon wicked powers_

Her father had started this war that had taken so many lives already. Brocelind Plain was soaked with blood and Ichor. Bodies of the Endarkened and Nephillim were strewn across the ground. Fires burned in several places. The young woman breathed heavily, swiping a hand across her sweaty, blood covered face. There was no end to this madness. A black void clouded her vision, long enough to show a rune that the angels themselves sent to her. A cry of retreat snapped her back to reality. Herondale's men were retreating to Brocelind Forest, demons and Endarkened following. She had only a small window of time to save those men. She pulled out her stele and dropped to the blood soaked soil. A single rune was all she had drawn.

The ground under the horde of demons and Endarkened cracked open with a deafening roar, swallowing up most of the army her father had sent to Brocelind Plain. As she watched the chaos unfold before her, she caught a glimpse of her brother standing on a cliff above the battlefield. His white hair blew around his grim face and even from where she was standing on the edge of the forest, she could see the hatred and anger burning in his cold black eyes. She could have mistaken him for Valentine if not for the crimson gear he had on. In a blink of an eye he was gone. The young woman stumbled, the strength she had put into the rune beginning to affect her as well as the many wounds she had received in battle. She fell to her knees, trying to fight the darkness that threatened to pull her under. Flashes of gold cut through her failing vision, and as she welcomed the comfort of unconsciousness, she felt warm, strong arms lifting her up from the battlefield.

 _ **Well I had fun writing that! Lol. Tell me whatcha think! If I you guys do like it I probably will continue this. I apologize if it's a little violent and if it seems to spaced for anyone, but I liked it that way. Im weird I know. Anywho, drop a lil review in that pertiful lil box down yonder. As always my loves and kisses and imaginary pancakes.**_

 _ **HylianShadowhunter**_

 _ **(Formerly DauntlessKitty)**_


	2. Mark of a Morgenstern

_**So yeah. I have taken down my other stories to rewrite them because I literally cringed when I read them. However I did keep this one up because it was fairly new and I liked it. So yes AnnieBea I will be keeping this one up. :D. Annnnyways, I really apologize for this being short but next one shall be longer. Maybe a little action and blood because I won't have any fluff come for a few chapters. I dunno lemme know! So enjoy please my dears!**_

A pattern of falling stars had been stitched onto her crimson fighting gear. The mark of the Morgenstern, her father told her, something that she should wear proudly with her head held high. There had been a time where she had shown that mark proudly, had kept her head high. Now, she hung her head in shame, wanting nothing more than to claw at the leather until there was nothing left of that wretched mark. It had branded her as a monster.

The young woman was numb as she stood in the middle of the crowd of soldiers, her hands and feet bound to the stake behind her. Her red hair had escaped the braid it had been in during the battle, now falling almost to her waist in matted curls. Her crimson gear was torn and burned in places, blood and ichor almost a second skin. It hadn't mattered that she had saved their lives, although she wasn't sure they actually knew it had been her. She was still a soldier of Valentine Morgenstern to them. She was dreading the moment they found out who she truly was.

Her head snapped up as a man stepped through the crowd, the Herondale crest of flying birds adorned his armored chest. The Herondale king. Her eyes narrowed as he stopped in front of her, seraph blade at her throat. "What is your name?" he demanded, his peculiar gold eyes glaring at her. The woman shook her head with a smirk. "What does it matter? I've already been branded as the enemy, even if I saved you and your men."

The man tilted his head to the side with a smirk of his own. "That is true, but how do we know we can trust you?" She lowered her emerald eyes to the ground. How could they trust her, why would they? She was the daughter of a monster. She felt the cold glass of the seraph blade under her chin as he forced her to look at him. "Now I won't ask you again, what is your name?"

The outraged cries were immediate as soon as she uttered the name. "Clarissa Morgenstern". The king was in shock to say the least. "Valentine sent his daughter to fight for him? To spy for him?" He asked her angrily, the point of the blade now on her chest, above her heart. Clarissa glared at him, her green eyes glowing in the firelight. "My father believes me to be weak! He sent me into battle to die for him and his pointless war!" she shouted at the king. Silence blanketed the crowd of soldiers as she continued. "Twenty years I spent in that castle with that man and that abomination he calls his son. I watched as he murdered my mother. I was locked in my room without a stele with bleeding lashes on my back for a week because I snuck Downworlders out of the kingdom!" She pulled against her ropes, a satisfying snap as she broke free. She gripped the blade with a gloved hand, ignoring the blade sinking into the soft skin.

"If you believe for one moment that I have any love, any loyalty for that monster, then you don't deserve my help. You may be able to kill Valentine, but you don't stand a chance against Jonathan. My brother has Lilith's blood running in his veins; he doesn't share my father's dream of destroying Idris." Clarissa gave a harsh laugh, yanking the blade from the man's hand and flinging it to the side. "No, he dreams of burning down the world."

"And what of you Morgenstern? Do you have Lilith's blood in your veins?" He asked her, his stance rigid and arms crossed. Clarissa shook her head, matted curls shaking with her. She didn't say a word. Instead, she removed her leather glove. She brandished her palm to the man. Where the seraph blade had sliced her hand was blood. The man grabbed her wrist, pulling her small frame toward him. The blood flowing from the wound wasn't red as it should have been. It was gold.

 _ **Gah! I know its super short but I really liked how this chapter turned out. But its sooooo short. I promise that I will try to get another chapter up for you guys as soon as I get out of a meeting for work tomorrow. If not it'll be up the next day. Anyways I hope you all enjoyed this and hope that you might drop a review down yonder. As always I give you all my loves and kisses and imaginary chocolate chip pancakes, with love**_

 _ **HylianShadowhunter.**_


End file.
